When Hope is Found
by thisaintroscoe
Summary: Sequel to "When All is Lost". That's all I can say right now without spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: This is a teaser of the sequel, which is still a work in progress. I did want to go ahead and publish this just to show you all that it is coming and that I'm not just saying that. But, because I am a complete ass, this will be the only thing published until the rest is finished, whereupon it will be posted as part of this same story. This is quite rough, with only minimal editing, so be nice. Or don't. Once again, I don't care.

He ran across the burning plain, chasing the faint shape far in front of him. The heat was so intense he was having difficulty breathing, but still he managed to scream, "COME BACK!"

The shape paid no heed.

"COME BACK! PLEASE!"

Nothing. The shape kept running, not bothering to turn around or respond at all.

He ran on, dodging flames and burning ash falling from the sky. Fatigue was making his movements clumsy and forcing him to slow his pace. "Come back…" he gasped, but there was no way the figure ahead could hear him. It was much too far away, seeming not to be plagued by the exhaustion hindering him.

Not paying attention to where he was placing his feet, he tripped over a rock and landed face-first on the grass. He felt a sudden intense blast of heat and lifted his head just in time to see the shape he had been pursuing consumed by a flaming effigy. It was trapped in a tower of pure fire, which was resolving itself into a vaguely human form. As the head came into focus, the figure's mouth opened.

"Look at what you did!" it boomed. "Behold the price of abandoning your friends! Feel the pain!"  
"NOOOO!" He let out a strangled yell, and pulled out his sword. He struggled to his feet and resumed running. The heat was unbearable, but he pressed on. _I've got to save him_, he thought. When he got close enough, he leapt into the air and sailed toward the inferno. His sword caught fire. He looked at it in dismay briefly, then felt himself beginning to burn. He looked down into his best friend's face. It was staring at him, eyes full of hatred.

"You did this," it rasped. "And you will pay… Finn the human…"

*"Finn? Finn?"

He woke, heart hammering, breathing hard. He expected to see Jake's face before him, peering out through the gloom. Instead he found himself looking into a different pair of eyes, filled with concern rather than loathing. These eyes were set into a pale face surrounded by a mass of inky black hair. It was Marceline the Vampire Queen, shaking him awake. "Finn, are you OK?" she asked.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "It was the dream again…"

"Again? I'm so sorry, Finn," said Marcy.

Finn said nothing. He had been having the same dream for over 3 years now- ever since Jake had died. Finn had never completely forgiven himself for causing the events that had led to his best friend's death, and he knew the memory would haunt him forever.

It had started with an argument that now seemed trivial at best. Finn had gotten irrationally angry and kicked Jake out of the house, after which the dog had gone missing. Finn, accompanied by the Candy princess, Bonnibel Bubblegum and Jake's girlfriend, Lady Rainicorn, had gone on an extensive search for Jake. They had scoured the land until eventually discovering that he had journeyed to the Fire Kingdom.

Jake had told the unstable and very dangerous Flame Princess- Finn's girlfriend at the time- what had happened, and she had quite literally exploded. Incinerating Jake in the process. She had begun rampaging through the surrounding fields, burning everything in her path until Finn confronted her. She had told him what she had done and that she never wanted to see him again, then stormed off. Princess Bubblegum and Lady Rainicorn had left without another word, and he had been left completely alone.

Alone except for Marceline, now his only true friend in the world, who continued to look into his face, looking worried. She had told him in a note to come to her for solace if he so desired. He had accepted. She had offered to let him stay with her in her home, which he had also accepted, after which she had confessed that she was in love with him. So it had been since.

Marcy had done her best to help Finn cope, and her attempts had been fairly successful. Finn no longer felt the pain of loss quite as strongly, and was acting more like himself, if perhaps a bit darker and significantly more mature than the boy she had first met. It was the morning of his 18th birthday, and she thought he had come along well.

Finn was just as tall as Marceline now, and had he still been Ooo's go-to hero, would've looked the part. He had a hardness and toughness about him now, which Marcy liked. She thought it suited him.

As far as his appearance, Marceline had (of course) shaped it to suit her. He was hers, and she insisted that he look the part. He had been fairly receptive, which pleased her. He had replaced his former blue shirt and shorts with clothing mainly in black and other dark hues. Most striking of all, he had dispensed with wearing the bear hats which had once been so important to him, and now his golden hair feel loose to his shoulders. That was the only thing he had resisted- he wouldn't let her dye his hair black. "I still want to look a little like me," he had said. But, overall, she was quite happy with him.

Marcy continued looking into Finn's face, and saw that his eyes had the haunted look that they still had at times since Jake's death. It wasn't as bad as it had been, but she still noticed it from time to time. After the nightmares especially, which occurred like clockwork on certain days that Finn still associated with Jake.

Birthdays, especially, were difficult for him. They reminded him of the special times he and his friend had shared. Jake had always gone to ridiculous lengths to make Finn's birthdays memorable, setting up elaborate adventures or throwing huge parties- usually both. Now Marceline had taken over the task, and while she might not have been quite as good at it as Jake, she at least made the days bearable, and often enjoyable.

She had given him a guitar for his 15th, and had been teaching him how to play. It passed the time now that his hero duties and all but ceased, and he found it therapeutic as well. Next, Marcy had given him the most meaningful gift she could. She had spent a year compiling her life story from her journals and memories and writing them into a book, revealing her deepest secrets and details of her life she had never shared with anyone.

This had all been in an effort to gain Finn's trust, for now that he had turned 18, she was going to give him an entirely different kind of gift. She would give him the chance to rescue Jake from death itself…


	2. Chapter 2

3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I have decided to publish this on a chapter by chapter basis, so I can do stuff like cliffhangers and whatnot. Hope you guys don't mind. Anyway, enjoy.

Marceline had waited to give Finn this choice until he turned 18 for two reasons. First, she had wanted him mature emotionally, enough to fully understand the implications of her offer. The second, more selfish reason was that he was now very close to her permanent age and she wanted him to stay that way. Forever.

Because, in order to rescue Jake from the dead, Finn would himself have to become dead, or at least not technically alive. Marceline would have to turn him into a vampire, but only if he agreed. She hoped he would realize what it meant and make his decision based on what he felt was right, but she also longed for him to let her turn him so they could spend eternity together and she'd never have to be alone again…

Marcy had been staring blankly into space above Finn's head, so she jumped at the sound of his voice. "Marceline? You in there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Happy birthday, Finn," she said, and forced herself to smile.

Finn smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Thanks."

"I've got plans for us today, so get moving," said Marceline. She grabbed him under the arms and plopped him on his feet. She was still stronger than he, but she hoped that would change soon enough. "Now, go," she commanded.

Marceline smirked as Finn trudged obediently toward the shower and listened as the water turned on, then turned and went down the ladder and into the kitchen. She knew she had the perfect plan. She would make his favorite breakfast and then take him to spend the day exploring a dungeon she had found. Then she would make her offer. The way she figured it, the timing would be perfect.

Her good feelings were marred by the possibility of him declining. The thought of watching the one person she truly loved and considered a friend grow old and die while she lived on was almost unbearable, but she told herself that because she loved him she would have to accept Finn's choice. Her biggest hope was that Finn had come to feel as strongly about her as she had about him. That he would jump at the chance to be with her forever…

The sound of footsteps on the ladder in the room behind her alerted Marceline to Finn's presence. She forced a smile onto her face and turned to face him. "Hi, Finn, let's eat. You'll need your strength today."

As they ate, Finn noticed Marceline looking at him from time to time, and expression he couldn't quite identify on her face. He pretended not to notice. _Maybe she'll explain what's going on. I hope_, he thought. He had known Marcy long enough now to realize when something was on her mind, but he had learned not to pressure her into talking.

They remained silent until Marceline said, "Stay here. I've got something for you." She floated out of the room, and returned a few moments later with a neatly wrapped package. "I want you to have this."

Finn opened the passage and saw a necklace with a large silver locket attached.

"Don't open it yet," said Marceline, seeing Finn's fingers moving toward the clasp. "It's not the right time yet. That was my mother's; it's the only thing of her's I kept. Keep it safe for me." She turned her back, and Finn heard her sigh.

"Marceline, are you sure you-" Finn began.

"Yes, Finn. I trust you more than anyone. And I want you to have this because I love my mother, and I love you." She turned around and kissed him briefly. "Now, come on. I have something to show you. A surprise."

Finn followed Marceline out of the room. "Be sure to bring your sword," she said, donning her large parasol and gloves to protect her from the sun.

He took the glowing demon blade from its hanger on the wall. It felt strange and unfamiliar in his hands, he had used it so little since… that day.

"Why do I need this?" he asked.

"Just a precaution. Nothing to worry about. Now let's go." Marceline opened the door.

She need not have worn her protective gear. The world outside was obscured in a cloud of dense white fog. It was drifting into the cave, making their surroundings hazy and difficult to see, for Finn at least. Marcy's enhanced vision allowed her to see clearly, but he was squinting around desperately, trying to find the path.

Marceline grinned and drifted over to him. "Having some trouble?" she asked, chuckling. For the first time in months, she grabbed him under the arms and lifted him into the air.

The fog was no less dense outside the cave, as the sun was hidden behind clouds, and Finn could still see no more than a few inches in front of himself. He sighed.

"What's up Finn?" asked Marcy.

"Nothing, really…" he said. Living with Marceline for the past three years had shown him how truly limited he was, and he was beginning to grow tired of it. "It just sucks being human sometimes."

At this, Marceline's tension lessened. _Maybe there's a chance,_ she thought. "Don't worry so much about it. You're gonna be just fine."

"Where are we going, anyway?" asked Finn.

"Patience, Finn." Marceline had saved this particular dungeon for her purpose because it exited onto a cliff which would offer a spectacular view in the moonlight- the perfect setting to offer Finn this most special gift. She lapsed back into though as she drifted over the featureless gray expanse.

They floated on in silence for a time, both lost in thought. Finn wondered what in Ooo Marcy was up to. She had seemed tense and discontent all morning, which was very unlike her usually carefree, almost flippant attitude. It frustrated him not to know what was wrong. He thought about what he had said about being human, about where they were going, and about Jake.

So absorbed was he in his own head that he didn't notice until it was almost too late that Marceline was about to fly straight into a rock face. "Oh Glob, Marcy! Watch… out?" They had passed straight through the rock and arrived in a pitch black cavern. He felt his feet touch solid ground and heard Marceline snap her fingers. Torches ignited along the walls, filling the room with flickering orange light.

"Happy birthday Finn!" said Marcy.

"What is this?" asked Finn, slightly suspicious.

"A dungeon I found awhile ago. I know how much you like to explore them, so I thought we'd make a day of it." She grinned slyly at him.

Finn was stunned. He hadn't been dungeon crawling since Jake's death and now he was here, he felt a strange, uncomfortable mixture of excitement and deep sadness. He had always had his friend by his side during the explorations. At least, almost always. The memory of his only attempt at dungeon crawling since then came back. He had tried his best, but hadn't been able to set foot inside the dungeon

Now that his pain had lessened and he had Marceline with him though, he felt like he might be able to give it a try. He was coming to the realization more and more that he trusted Marcy every bit as much as he had trusted Jake. He paused at the thought. This was the girl who had at one time or another played jokes on him, messed with his head, and made him utterly paranoid, and now she made him feel content and almost whole again.

Overcome, Finn turned and hugged Marceline tightly. "Thank you so much… I love you," he said.

Marceline stood still as conflicting thoughts raced through her head. She loved being close to Finn- loved everything about him. His touch, his smell, his personality, his very presence all filled her with warmth and happiness. And she hated it all, because now it made her nervous. She was terrified of losing him.

Finn could feel her tension and let go. "Are you OK?" he asked. "You don't seem yourself."

"It's fine. Now's not the time for that… Let's go," she said, obviously flustered.

Finn shrugged and turned away. His eyes had adjusted to the dim light and he spotted a large door at the far side of the cavern. He moved toward it, scanning the walls and floor for any sign of a trap. He saw none and so tried the door. It budged a few inches and stopped, as if there were some great weight on the other side. "Hey Marcy, can you give me a hand?"

Marceline floated over and between the two of them they manage to open the door wide enough for Finn to slip through. Finn smiled; he was getting back into his element now, feeling wonderfully confident. Then his feeling changed to panic as the floor dropped out from under him, just as Marceline had known it would.


	3. Chapter 3

2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I apologize for the short updates, but I suppose they're better than nothing. Right? Whatever. Enjoy.

Finn plummeted through pitch darkness, icy air rushing past him. He had lost all sense of direction, his head was spinning and his heart was pounding so hard he thought it would soon explode.

He had just begun to realize what was really happening and that he was probably going to die when he landed on something firm but soft. It felt warm and was covered with a wet, sticky substance that was soaking his pants. Finn still couldn't see. _Damn_, he thought, _need a light_. Then he remembered the sword.

Finn groped blindly around and soon found the hilt of his weapon. The instant he gripped it a soft red glow began to emanate from the blade. He stood with some difficulty- the substance he had landed on was quite sticky- and tried to get his bearings, allowing his eyes to adjust to the light. Then he heard a thunderous growl behind him.

*Marceline stared down into the black pit, waiting for the proof she wanted so desperately to come. Proof of Finn's trust and of his love. She wanted him to call for help. _Her _help. She knew the truth would be revealed by his panic when he saw what was down there. He would act without thinking.

She justified placing him in such danger by telling herself it was the only way to know if he actually trusted her with his life. As the moments passed with no word from Finn, she grew despondent and felt her eyes burn.

*At the sound of the growl, Finn turned his head and saw a horrible sight in the glow of his sword. It was a gigantic beast, its tongue (on which Finn had landed) a moist maroon carpet lolling out of its mouth. Its black eyes glinted evilly above its gaping maw, which was filled with what looked to be hundreds of sharp, jagged teeth. It was scratching at the ground with its massive clawed paws, its pointed ears lay flat against its skull and its disheveled, tangled fur was standing on end.

He felt the tongue move beneath him and though he was going to lose his balance and fall until he realized he was stuck fast, glued in placed by two gobs of yellowish dried saliva. He knew if he didn't break free he was going to be eaten, and so his desperation took over and caused him to react without thinking. "Marcy! Help!"

*It took her a moment to register what she was hearing. All she could make out at first was a faint sound in the distance, but she concentrated then and heard it come again, more urgently. She could tell it was Finn's voice and distinctly heard her name. Marceline's heart leapt and she smiled broadly as she flew into the air and hurtled down the hole into the darkness.

*The beast was still dragging Finn slowly, inexorably toward its open mouth. He was glued in place by its dried spit, which he didn't dare try to hack away with his sword for fear of removing his own feet in the process. He felt dumb for calling out like that. Marcy probably hadn't even heard it, and even if she had, he would be in for quite a bit of teasing later. _Ugh! What am I thinking! I've gotta get out of this mess!_ There would be time to worry about such trivial matters later.

He twisted around as far as he was able, searching for anything that might aid him in his struggle to escape. Then he stopped and felt even dumber. "I'll just cut the thing's tongue off," he said aloud. Just as he had raised his glowing sword to do so he heard a rush of air and felt something warm around his ankles. He looked down and saw the goopy saliva melting away, the flames that had engulfed it already dying down. "What?" he said, confused.

"It's me, Finn. Here to save the day," said Marceline's voice. "You might want to move before you get stuck again."

Finn started and saw the saliva creeping back up around his feet. He jumped off and landed on solid stone. "Can you give us some light?"

He heard the click of Marceline's fingers snapping and the scene was briefly illuminated by a flash of orange light. "Apparently not," she said. "No torches."

"We'll just fight in the dark then." Finn raised his sword again and finished what he had started earlier, bringing it crashing down on the beast's tongue. The blow severed it instantly. There was no blood, because the intense heat from the demon blade had immediately cauterized the wound.

The beast roared in agony and became enraged, thrashing around with its clawed limbs and snapping its jaws.

Marceline watched as the beast writhed and swatted the air and decided this was the perfect time for Finn's second test. "Finn!" she called. "I'll distract it so you can finish it off!"

Finn watched as Marcy flew into the beast's field of vision. It caught sight of her and bared its teeth in a snarl. She flew away again, forcing it to turn to keep her in its sights. He saw the creature in profile, and saw Marceline dart in close to taunt it. A massive paw reached up and pulled back to swing. Marceline seemed not to notice. "Marcy! Look out!" Finn shouted, but too late. She turned just as the paw began its deadly arc. Finn saw it connect and Marcy was flung back and collided with the wall.

She slid to the ground, unconscious.

Fuel by pure rage, Finn yelled incoherently and ran straight at the beast's flank. He brought the sword up and plunged it deep into its thigh. It jerked violently and Finn lost his grip, nearly falling to the ground. The beast turned to face him, sans tongue mouth open wide. This was the last thing Finn saw as his sword's glow died and the room was plunged into total darkness again.


	4. Chapter 4

3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you all for continuing to support this little story of mine. Enjoy.

Marceline lay on the floor where she had pretended to collapse, watching the battle. The beast had never actually struck her, but she had made sure Finn thought it had by exploiting his point of view so it looked like the beast's paw had sent her flying.

Finn's reaction to her "collapse" had passed her second test. She needed to know how he would react if he thought she had been hurt- to show if he was as attached to her as she was to him. Everything had been going perfectly until he had lost his weapon. _Time to "wake up" and save the hero again_, she thought. Her vision unimpaired by the lack of illumination, Marceline rose into the air and hovered above the beast so as to get a clear view of its back. She concentrated and produced two fireballs, which she hurled down at her target.

*Finn looked up when he saw the glow. A moment later he smelled burning fur and heard the beat's roars of pain. He saw Marceline grinning slyly at him in the firelight. _What is she up to?_ he thought.

He was distracted from his musings when the beast's claws sailed past, inches from his left arm. "Finn," he heard Marceline call, "I'll distract it again so you can get your sword back." _For real this time, _she thought.

More fire appeared and flew at the beast's head, causing it to turn and look at the approaching flames and exposing the leg in which Finn had buried his sword. He caught hold of the hilt with both hands and once again the blade glowed red at his touch.

"Hurry Finn! I'm not sure how long I can keep this up!"

He pulled with all his strength and felt the blade beginning to budge. He gave one mighty heave and the blade slid free of the beast's thigh, the momentum of it sending Finn to the floor. "OK!" he shouted, picking himself back up.

Marceline flew out of the way and the beast turned to face Finn once more. _Time to finish this_. He ran forward straight at the beast's face, but feinted left at the last second. He dodged the beast's claws and climbed up the same leg his sword had been stuck in to reach its back. He made his way carefully toward the head, being careful not to allow the beast to shake him off. When he reach his destination, he gripped the beast's fur right above its forehead in one hand and raised the sword with his other. He switched to a backhand grip and with one ferocious stab, buried the entire length of the blade in the beast's eye. It shuddered once and fell to the ground dead, Finn's sword having pierced its brain.

"Well, that was fun," Finn said, "but I think I'd like to get out of this pit now."

Marceline scooped him up and they flew out of the darkness and through the door they had opened previous to Finn's descent. She clicked her fingers upon landing and ignited torches along the walls.

They stood at the entrance to a vast chamber. Finn couldn't see the far side from where he stood, nor could he see the ceiling. Columns towered above them at regular intervals and the floor was covered with heaps of golden coins.

Finn started off toward the far side of the chamber, his feet clanking on the metal carpet beneath them. After what seemed an eternity, he reached a massive door set into the far wall. He tested it gingerly, wary of another trap. When nothing happened, he threw his full weight against the door, but it wouldn't budge an inch. He stepped back and noticed a tiny keyhole right at his eye level. "Locked," he said. He turned and surveyed the room again. The mountains of treasure, some over 20 feet high, glinted in the orange light. Finn groaned. He would have to search for a miniscule key in all that… He made his way to the nearest pile and began to dig.

*Marceline hovered silently above Finn, disappointed he had performed so poorly in this test of his wits and observation. _Oh Finn_, she thought, _why can't you see?_ She watched him dig for nearly two hours before she finally took pity on him. "Hey Finn," she said.

Finn jumped so badly he lost his footing and slid all the way down the treasure heap he had been searching. So absorbed had he become in his digging he had forgotten Marcy was there. "Uh… Yeah?" he answered.

"I think I see an inscription on the door," said Marceline.

"OK, let me look." Finn scrambled to his feet and went back to the door. "It's hard to see, but I think you're right. Can you come over here and read it?"

Marceline drifted forward until she could read the writing. She began to read:

_The way out may seem hard to find_

_But take a moment- use your mind_

_The answer is not what it seems_

_Hidden by a golden gleam_

_Search within the hidden gem_

_The one known only to your friends_

_The way you seek was from the start_

_Hidden closer to your heart_

"What?" said Finn, puzzled.

Marceline decided it was time to take action. She could tell darkness was drawing near and she needed to hurry him along. "Ugh, Finn, think! What did I give you earlier?"

"Umm… Some kind of necklace? I think," he said. He could tell Marcy was becoming irritated so he thought harder. "Oh yeah! Your mother's locket that you told me not to open… until the right time." He pulled the locket from beneath his shirt.

"Correct! Now's the right time."

"Wait… Marceline… You knew about all of this, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Set the whole thing up. Happy birthday!" She smirked at him.

"How? Why?" asked Finn, flabbergasted.

"Well, my dad is the ruler of the Nightosphere and the Ultimate Evil, so things like this aren't too difficult for him. As for why, I'll explain soon enough. Now go," she swooped down and shoved him towards the door.

Finn opened the locket and found a tiny key inside. Beneath it was a picture of a baby Marceline and a woman he assumed was her mother. "Marcy, is that…"

"My mother, yes, now let's go."

Finn put the key in the lock and turned it. The door swung open of its own accord and revealed a short path which led to a set of stairs. He started to climb, the way illuminated by pale moonlight shining from an opening above. When he reached the top he stopped short and gasped.

He was standing atop a cliff, looking out over Red Rock Pass. The scene was bathed in the light of a huge full moon, which added an eerie beauty to the jagged rock formations. He could just see the ocean off to his left, but otherwise his vision was filled with purple rock and a deep blue sky filled with jewel bright stars. It was absolutely breathtaking.

"Finn… Sit down. I need to talk to you." Marceline sighed deeply. _Moment of truth_…

He and Marceline sat facing each other and she looked into his eyes. There was a deep longing them and also a great sadness.

"The reason I brought you here is because I have something for you… And I needed to know if you were ready for it. This was a test, plain and simple. And I think you are ready. You've shown me how much you care about me and that you trust me, and that gave me hope… Even if you are a witless dork sometimes." She smiled briefly. "So, anyway… I know how to get Jake back."

Finn just stared at her.

"Hear me out, please. I'm sorry I waited so longer to tell you, but I thought it would be better to let you mature first so you could understand the conditions… You have to be dead to go where Jake is. Or close to it anyway. So, if you want to get him back, I have to turn you into a vampire."


	5. Chapter 5

2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I probably should've explained this before, but as readers of my previous story know and as you may have figured out, I use asterisks to signify different sections of the story since the site removes all my formatting.

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum sat at the window in the tallest tower of Candy Castle. She stared out across her kingdom, where the Grasslands were just visible, turned orange by the setting sun. As she did almost every night, she thought of Finn and began to weep. She had been conflicted about her feelings for the human boy at first, but had found it in herself to forgive him and now wanted desperately to see him again. She had no idea where he had gone. No one she'd talked to had seen him in years, and even through her exhaustive searching she had not found any trace of him.

She hadn't even thought about asking Marceline, in fact she had forced herself to stop thinking about the vampire entirely because she was miserable enough without thinking about… that. It was just more hurt that she couldn't stomach.

The princess had been alive for centuries- almost as long as Marceline- but she had never experienced loss as deep and painful as this. She missed her hero and worried about him. Every moment that passed without word from him was torture. She could barely perform her princess duties anymore and had begun relying heavily on advisors to do the bulk of it in her stead. So dire was the situation that even the dread Earl of Lemongrab had been pressed into service, much to the distaste of the Candy citizenry.

Everyone (with the possible exception of Lemongrab) was concerned for the princess's wellbeing. She sealed herself in her room for the most part, except for her nightly vigils. She rarely spoke, rarely ate, could hardly be considered alive at all.

Finally, at that very moment she realized what she had to do, however painful it might be. She had to face her fears and talk to the one person who might be able to help her. It was time to seek out Marceline. She steeled herself, stood, and exited the tower.

Princess Bubblegum found Lemongrab in the dining hall after only a brief search. "Earl," she said in a passable imitation of her usual imperious tone. "I must leave for a time. Please look after my people while I'm away… And try not to make them too uncomfortable."

The Earl looked up from his plate and whined at her.

"Shut up," said Bubblegum.

Lemongrab's rage got the best of him. He turned and shouted, "I will not be spoken to in such a way! UNACCEPTABLE!"

"Cool it, Lemongrab," said the princess icily. "You will do as I say. You're not in charge of me anymore, remember?" Sometimes the Earl acted as if she were still 13… "If I find out that you've done anything bad, I will put you in the deepest dungeon I can find and leave you to rot. Is that clear?"

Lemongrab turned away and harumphed. "I mean it," said Bubblegum and left the room. She exited the castle, so single-minded in her quest she didn't even notice she was still in her nightgown.

*Finn sat staring at Marceline. He was still trying to absorb what she had just told him.

"I know it's a lot to handle," she said, "so I want to tell you a few things before you decide. First- I love you more than I've loved anyone for a long time. And I can't stand the thought of losing-"

"Yes," said Finn simply.

"Finn, you haven't heard what I have to say. You can't take this choice lightly."

"I don't care. Do it," he said. Marceline saw the resolve in his eyes. "I love you more than anything too, and I trust you with my life. Do it."

Upon hearing this, Marceline broke down completely. She pulled Finn into a tight hug and held him there for several minutes, soaking his shoulder with tears of joy and relief. He had made her happier than she'd been in centuries. She wouldn't have to be alone be alone anymore. Never again. "Thank you so much Finn," she said once she gained her composure. "This is what's going to happen. After I bite you, you're going to go unconscious. When you wake up, you're going to be sick. Very sick. But just for a few days, and then you're going to feel like you're going to sleep. That's the dying part. When you come back, you'll be a vampire. I know from experience. Are you ready?"

He nodded.

Marceline kissed him deeply. "Here we go," she said. She brushed Finn's hair away from his neck and opened her mouth wide. Finn saw Marceline's fangs glinting in the moonlight briefly and then felt a stabbing pain on his neck.

Marcy released the bite after a few seconds. Any longer and she would kill him outright. Finn felt groggy and swooned. "I love you Finn," he heard Marceline say before he lost consciousness.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I realize the whole vampire thing has become rather cliché, and I apologize. I tried my best to avoid it, but I didn't like the idea of Finn the Zombie or Finn the Ghost. At least not in the context of this tale. Don't hate me too bad. I promise I'll try my best to make up for it with a gripping story. Also, sorry for the short chapter, but that seemed a good way to end it and honestly I'm bloody tired.


	6. Chapter 6

3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: All background information on PB's and Marceline's past is pure invention and speculation on my part, based on what little has been revealed in the show so far. Also, I have taken a few liberties with the traditional process of transforming into a vampire, such as combining it with the zombie virus idea. The victim lingers for a few minutes/hours/days/what have you and then dies and comes back a zombie, or in this case a vampire. I thought that deserved a bit of explanation.

Marceline flew swiftly through the night, the unconscious Finn slung over her shoulder. He would wake soon and she wanted him to be home before he did. The transformation he was undergoing was not an easy one, but she wanted to make sure he would be as comfortable as she could make him while it happened- a luxury that hadn't been afforded to her.

She swooped into her cave, though the front door, and straight up through the opening to her bedroom. She deposited Finn on the bed and lit some candles with a snap of her fingers. No sooner had Marceline descended the stairs to fetch some cold water and cloths from the kitchen than she heard a knock on the door. _Who could that be this late?_ she thought. She was not accustomed to receiving visitors now that Finn was living with her. He and Jake had been about it, apart from the occasional visit from the Ice King, from whom she hadn't heard since Jake's death. But still she assumed that was who it would be, and so was shocked when she opened the door and found Princess Bubblegum staring at her.

"Good evening Marceline," said the princess.

"Hello Bonnibel," said Marcy, her tone flat. "Why are you here?"

"Can I come in?" asked Bonnie.

Marceline surveyed the princess's unkempt hair, her attire, and her overall weary appearance and thought she'd lost her mind for sure. Especially since she was standing there on Marceline's doorstep, where she hadn't ventured in many, many years.

"Um… I guess," said Marcy, standing aside.

Princess Bubblegum walked past Marceline and settled on the couch in the living room. "Hmm, softer than I remember," she said.

"I replaced the cushions a few years ago," said Marceline, sitting down beside the princess. "Now, again, why are you here?"

"I need your help. I'm losing it and I know it. Ever since Finn disappeared, things have just been terrible and I need you to tell me how to deal with it."

"First of, _Bonnibel_, Finn didn't disappear. You abandoned him and he didn't figure you wanted to talk to him anymore." Despite Bonnie's predicament, Marceline couldn't keep the edge out of her voice. "I would know, because he's been here with me the whole time, and I did for him exactly what you're asking me to do for you. I helped him cope. But unlike him, I'm not sure you deserve it. He made an honest mistake and he paid for it. You just left. Ran away."

This was exactly what the princess had been expecting, so the impact wasn't as severe as it might have been. "I know. And I've come to regret it… Every day I think about it. I didn't know what to do or where to turn. It took a lot for me to come here- I hope you know that… Wait, did you say Finn's been here?"

"He's lived with me ever since that night."

"Is he here now?" asked Bonnie hopefully.

"Yes, he is. Want to see?" Marceline asked, her voice growing harder still. "Would you like to see what has become of your hero?"

Bubblegum nodded, now scared of what she might be about to see.

"Come then," said Marceline. She floated up into her bedroom, and Bonnie followed her up the ladder.

Finn lay on the bed, eyes half-closed, covered in sweat. He didn't even react at the sight of Marceline and Bubblegum. _He's awake_, Marcy thought. She went over and felt his head. He was burning with fever.

"What… What happened to him?" asked Bonnibel, fear and trepidation in her voice.

"I bit him. He'll be a vampire soon enough, and then after he's gotten used to it for a while, we're going to go rescue Jake from the dead. It didn't have to come to this you know. If you'd been a true friend and stuck with him, he could've gone without even having to die first. I know about that Peppermint guy." Marceline said this only to make Bonnie feel bad. She would've wanted to turn Finn either way.

Princess Bubblegum said nothing. Everything Marceline had said was true, and she knew it. Tears welled in her eyes. Marceline saw this and softened somewhat. "I know, it's difficult isn't it? To see him like that? I don't like it either, but he'll be back soon. Just a vampire is all. Otherwise, still the same Finn he always was. Come back in a week if you want to see him alert and feeling better." Marceline hugged the princess briefly and then followed her to the door.

"Thank you Marceline," said Bonnibel. She sounded subdued and her voice shook, but she managed to smile weakly.

"You're welcome Bonnie. Bye now." Marceline closed the door behind the princess.

*Princess Bubblegum thought about calling for The Morrow to give her a quick ride back to Candy Kingdom, but decided against it. The walk would give her time to think. She was overjoyed and melancholy all at once. Finn was alive- or close enough, and that relieved her, but the thought of him as a vampire was one she found unsavory. But she supposed she could learn to accept it, just as she'd accepted Marceline's transformation. But for now, it was time to return to her Kingdom and resume her duties. Though she'd only been gone a few hours, she was worried that leaving Lemongrab in charge might have been a bad idea.

*Marceline watched the princess out the window for a few minutes, before finally going and getting the water she'd set out for in the first place. She filled a pitcher and took it back up to the bedroom along with a few cloths. She soaked one and applied it to Finn's forehead. His eyes moved in her direction, but he was incapable of response. "I know, Finn. It'll be over soon." She sat on the edge of the bed and gently caressed his face, murmuring soft words of comfort. His eyes closed and a fitful sleep overtook him. "Soon, my love."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: This is the uplifting chapter. I'll try to get this slow depressing part over with quickly, but it's important to the story, so there has to be a little bit of that. I'm going to try my best to get another chapter done today, but no promises. Keep an eye out, though.


	7. Chapter 7

3

Finn awoke feeling dreadful, weak and achy and chilling like he was recovering from a terrible bout of flu. He also burned with a primal hunger he had never felt before, deep within him, twisting his stomach into knots. A groan escaped from between his lips.

Immediately Marceline swooped upon him, a large glass of red liquid in her hand. "Drink," she said quickly. He gulped at the thick elixir and felt his hunger begin to fade. "It's cow blood. You don't actually have to drink blood to live, as you know, but you're very low on energy right now, so you need something substantial. How do you feel?"

"Awful," said Finn weakly.

"I guessed as much. You've been dead for a few hours. That tends to have a somewhat ill effect on the body. You'll need to drink all of this by the way."

Finn took another long draught of the blood and his strength began to come back as if by magic. "That stuff works wonders," he said.

"Yeah, that's the reason so many vampires drink it exclusively. It's like super food to us. I personally only drink it when I have to."

When he had emptied the glass, Finn felt mostly up to par, though he was still cold. "Is it normal to be so cold?"

"Yes, but you'll get used to it in time. Oh, and all that stuff I pulled on you about vampire training was just part of the joke. You'll need to practice some to gain total control of your powers, but you'll be able to fly as soon as you get up. And you can turn into a bat if you want. And you'll find you're a bit stronger than you used to be. But, really being a vampire isn't too much different than being alive. Just remember to eat when you're hungry and sleep when you're tired and most important _stay out _of direct sunlight. A little won't hurt you- it'll just sting a little, which again, you will get used to. I've got you a cloak with a hood. That should take care of it. Now, we've got some business to take care of, so get up and we'll go," said Marceline.

Finn stood, surprised to find his legs felt as strong as ever. He concentrated and suddenly rocketed upward, knocking his head on the ceiling. "Ouch!" he yelled, and plummeted back to the floor.

Marcy giggled at him. "Watch it, hero, or you'll knock a hole through the roof. Don't think so hard about it, just do what feels right and it'll be as natural as walking."

He stood and tried again. He felt a bit unsteady without anything visibly supporting him, but he managed to hover a foot off the ground without much difficulty. "Cool!" he said excitedly. He drifted forward slowly, trying to get the hang of it.

"You're a natural," said Marcy. "Now, let's go. Someone wants to see you." She floated down through the opening into the living room. Finn followed, a bit slower and more awkward. He supposed it would take some time to develop Marceline's grace.

They stopped long enough for Finn to put on his new cloak and Marceline to survey his appearance. "Not bad," she said. "A little long, but we can fix that later. Go ahead and put the hood on. It's sunny out."

He did so and Marceline donned her familiar gigantic sunhat and gloves. "OK, be careful out here. If anything snags that cloak and rips it, you're done for. There's no way I could get you back in time without some protection." She opened the door.

The light appeared much brighter than it had before, and when Finn's eyes adjusted, every detail of his surroundings was sharp and clear. He could really hear the world around him, even the tiniest sounds registering. "Oh Glob, everything's so noisy," he said.

"Once again, you will get used to it. You've been a vampire for like half an hour; you can't expect everything to happen all at once," said Marcy. "Now just relax and follow me."

He did the best he could. Trying to keep up with Marceline was difficult, she glided so effortlessly. The constant distractions of the sun stinging his face and his enhanced senses weren't helping things either. He didn't even question where she was taking him, just followed along behind, occasionally bumping his feet against rocks when he misjudged their height.

Then he knew. He knew at once from the sweet smell that filled the air, stronger than ever. For some reason known only to her, Marceline was heading straight for the Candy Kingdom. "Uh, Marcy? Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Yes Finn," she said, exasperated. "Remember what I said, just relax. And shut up."

When she reached the walls surrounding Candy Kingdom, she turned and put a hand out to stop Finn. "OK, invisibility time. It's easier than you might think. Just concentrate and think 'invisible.' We'll be able to see each other, but no one else will. On three. One, two, three."

Marceline became translucent, but she was still visible. She looked at Finn and nodded approvingly, which he supposed meant he had done it correctly as well.

"Now, we're going to fly over the wall, and we're going to stay invisible. You're going to have to keep your concentration. Are you up for it?"

"I think so. I hope so," said Finn, unsure.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough," said Marceline. She flew into the air.

Finn followed suit. He made it over the wall and rocketed forward, reveling in the sensation of the wind on his face. He closed his eyes and smiled broadly. _This is great_, he thought. And then he slammed face first into a wall and slid to the ground. Next thing he knew, he was surrounded by Banana Guards with their spears pointed directly at his chest.

*Marceline saw this happen too late. There was nothing she could do, except perhaps tell Bonnibel about what had transpired. She watched the Banana Guards drag Finn away, his hood miraculously staying in place. _Hmm, weird. _ _Maybe it's magical._ She knew he was in no immediate danger so she flew off toward the castle.

As she approached, she caught sight of Bonnie sitting at the mirror in her bedroom, combing her hair. She flew in silently and landed, snuck up behind the princess and bent down to whisper "Hello, Bonnie!" into her ear.

Seeing Bonnie jump completely out of her chair and land smack on the floor delighted Marceline. While she might be on decent terms with the princess now, Marceline still hadn't forgotten what she'd done to Finn, and so felt no guilt in laughing heartily.

"Marceline! Ugh, what are you doing here!?" said Bonnie, picking herself up.

"Well, I brought Finn with me to see you, but it seems he's been arrested. Your delightful guards caught him sneaking in. And I wasn't about to show myself and get nabbed too." Marcy smirked.

"Oh, this is just what I need. Come on, let's go get him." Bonnie left the room.

Marceline insisted on floating above Bonnie's head for the duration of their journey. She was enjoying making the princess uncomfortable, and so by the time they reached the door to the dungeon, Bonnie was positively glowering.

She pulled a massive key ring out of a hidden pocket and unlocked the door. Striding swiftly down the corridor, they both spotted Finn in the last cell on the right. The door was flanked by a pair of Banana Guards, who both saluted at Bonnibel's approach. "Your highness," they said in unison.

"That prisoner you've got is to be let go. It's Finn the human. Or… Well, he used to be. He's a vampire now."

The guards' faces sprouted identical stunned expressions. They turned to look at each other, and then at the figure slumped in a corner of the cell. He had lifted his head at the sound of PB's voice, but still faced the wall.

"Come on, then. Let him out." The guard on the right removed a key from a nearby hook in the wall and used it to unlock the cell. Bonnie went in and pulled Finn to his feet, spinning him around to face her. She smiled and hugged him. "Oh, Finn. I've missed you so much! Welcome back!"

He shoved her away roughly and left the cell without looking back.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Finn the vampire! Finn the… asshat? I would really be wondering what was going to happen next if I didn't already know. Anyway, enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

3

Princess Bubblegum watched Finn turn his back on her and leave. She was shocked and hurt and wondering why he was being so cold toward her. Her musings were cut short when Marceline spoke behind her.

"Well, what did you really expect, Bonnie? That he'd forgive you just like that and act like nothing happened? You abandoned him when he needed a friend most. You haven't spoken to him for 3 years!"

"I tried!" shrieked the princess, turning and stamping her foot. "I tried to find him! I wanted to make it right!"  
"How was he to know that?" Marceline's tone remained even despite Bonnie's hysteria. "Finn had no idea about you, so he learned not to think about it. For all he knew, you were avoiding him and never wanted to speak to him again. And let's face it- you didn't exactly try very hard. Now here you are, all of a sudden, and he doesn't know what to think. All he knows is that the last time he saw you, you turned your back. Sure, he messed up, but who hasn't? Did he really deserve that? Especially after seeing how torn up he was? And people say _I'm _the evil one."

As much as Marceline's words hurt, Bubblegum had to admit they were all true. "Marceline… I'm begging you- will you talk to him? I know he won't listen to me."

Marceline considered this. She looked at the princess's tear-stained cheeks, her hollow eyes. It was like the once ebullient, cheerful princess had withered away, replaced by a mere wraith of her former self. She could see the suffering in Bonnie's slumped shoulders and her trembling lips. She had made a horrible mistake, and she had paid the price. That was why Marceline decided to help.

"OK, I'll talk to him. But no guarantees." She flew off without another word.

*Marceline found Finn in a dark corner of the dungeon, completely hidden by a massive suit of what appeared to be candy cane armor. "Finn?" she said.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

"I'm the one who turned you, Finn. Therefore, I have a very special bond with you, so it's easy for me to tell where you are. And let's not forget you've been around me every day for a while now, and I've kinda learned how you operate. Now, I want you listen to me, and I don't want to hear a word until I've finished. Understood?"

"Fine. What?"

"I know what you're thinking, and the answer is yes. Bonnie sent me to talk to you," Marcy began.

"I don't want to hear about her," Finn interrupted.

"Shush! No talking until you've heard what I have to say. I know how you're feeling- you feel abandoned and hurt and confused and angry and sad all at once. But, you both made mistakes, and you both suffered for it. She regrets what she did. She tried to find you." Finn made a face. "No, she really did. She may not have looked in the right places, but she did try. The princess is hurt, Finn, and she's sorry. Just like you. Now, she wants to talk to you. She wants to tell you this herself. I can't make you do it, but I hope you will." She placed her hat back on her head and flew out a window near the ceiling.

Finn sat in silence for a time, mulling over what Marcy had just told him. As much resentment as he felt toward PB, he knew deep inside that she had seen the error of her ways, as he had. He would try to patch things up.

He stood and went back the way he had come. He found the princess sitting on a bench in the cell he had occupied previously. "Hi," he said. PB lifted her head briefly, then returned her gaze to the floor.

"Hi," she said back, sullen.

Finn sat down next to her and took one of her hands in his. She shivered slightly at the cold touch, but then raised her eyes to meet his. "I'm sorry," he said. "For what I did. And I know you are too. It was hard at first… But I stopped thinking so much about it. I can't imagine how it's been for you. Please, forgive me. I'm so sorry… for the demon I've become."

The princess put her arms around him again, and this time he didn't resist. "I'm sorry too. But it's over now, and there's no need to dwell on things that we have no power to change. I've missed you." She broke her embrace and looked at Finn properly. His skin had gone very pale, almost white, and the bite marks on his neck were red and livid against it, having not had time to heal yet (though they would never heal completely). His eyes had turned icy blue, and pearly white fangs shone from his slightly open mouth. The only thing that hadn't changed was his hair. It was still as golden as ever. The princess ran her fingers through it. "You look good," she said.

"You too," he said, though he had certainly seen her look better.

They smiled awkwardly at each other, shared one more hug, then stood and exited the cell.

*Given her naturally nosy nature, Marceline had found it difficult to give Finn and Bonnie their privacy, but she had. When at last she saw the two emerge from the dungeon corridor together, she breathed an inaudible sigh of relief. She waited until their backs were to her to materialize, then floated down behind them. "Everything OK now?" she asked, causing Bonnie to jump. Finn had known she was there the whole time.

"Yep," said Finn, smiling at the princess, who smiled back. "Just fine."

"Good," said Marceline, "this will make things much simpler. We need somebody to get us into the realm of the dead, and the only people I know who can do it are my dad and the peppermint guy. And I don't want to have to deal with my dad." She turned to face Bonnibel. "Will you talk to him?"

"To whom?" asked PB.

"Peppermint guy."

"Oh, you mean Peppermint _Butler_." She smiled as Marceline's face darkened, knowing how the vampire hated being corrected. "Yes, I will. Although I must say I'm surprised he knows such dark magic…" Under normal circumstances, the thought might have troubled her a great deal, but she was feeling too happy to let such trivialities as her butler being a practitioner of evil magic bother her now.

Finn and Marcy followed PB through the castle. Candy people stopped and stared openly as they progressed, both surprised to see the princess out roaming the halls again and doing double takes as they recognized Finn. No one spoke though. They were either too shocked, too afraid, or hated him too much. Finn couldn't tell which.

They found Peppermint Butler in the dining hall, overseeing the preparations for Lemongrab's going away (most sincerely hoped it would be for good this time) party. The princess cleared her throat and he turned about, mild surprise on his red-striped face.

"Oh, princess! Fancy seeing you out and about," he said, bowing as deeply as his round frame would allow.

PB nodded at him curtly and said, "We need your help."

"With what, madam?"

"I understand you know how to access the Land of the Dead, and Finn and Marceline need you to let them in. Do so and I might overlook some of your more… unsavory aspects." She grimaced down at him.

"How did you… Wait, did you say Finn?" Peppermint Butler looked around at Finn. "Oh my. Need me to let you back in, eh?"

"What do you mean _back _in?" asked the princess, hotly.

"I'll tell you later," said Finn. He didn't think this was the best time to explain that the last time PepBut had let him into the Land of the Dead it had been to rescue the soul of the princess's plant that he and Jake had neglected to take proper care of.

"Well, the jig is up," said Peppermint Butler, though he sounded quite casual and unconcerned that the princess had found him out. "Follow me." He led the trio out into the hall and over to a certain corner. "Stand back, princess. Unless you want to go with them." He smiled his demented smile at her for a moment before turning away again. "OK, you two," he said to Finn and Marcy. "Look directly at the place where the two walls meet. Focus on nothing else."

They did as he asked and then felt themselves being sucked into the void, surrounded by the cold, inky blackness of Death itself.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Some of you may be wondering why Peppermint Butler doesn't seem to hate or be afraid of Finn. Remember, he's an evil little fellow so he doesn't care about what Finn did.


	9. Chapter 9

3

Marceline tumbled through the dark blindly before finally righting herself and gaining control of her motions. She caught Finn by the foot, pulled him upright, and they flew over to land on an outcropping of iridescent rock. "Sorry, Finn," she said, "but I don't think you'd have been able to do that without some help. You're still pretty new to this."

Finn wasn't paying attention. He stood and looked around. Death's castle gleamed in he distance, consuming his focus. He knew without a doubt that Jake would be there under Death's watchful eye. As soon as he took his first step towards the shining edifice, he felt a hand grasp his arm.

"Finn!" said Marceline. "You need to listen. We can't just go waltzing in there like that. We're undead, not _dead_ dead, and there's a difference."

"You said yourself that you used to go to the Underworld all the time," said Finn.

"Yeah, the Underworld, not the Land of the Dead. You have to understand, the souls here are of things that have actually died and gone through the barrier between the living world and the dead one. Undead like vampires and ghosts are still bound by the mortal plane, because their souls haven't been released. So we're in just as much danger as we would be in if we were really alive."

"OK, so why did you have to turn me?" asked Finn, suspicion building within him.

"Well, obviously you have certain advantages, like invisibility and flying. And you'll be much harder to kill…"

Finn interrupted her. "You said you _had _to turn me into a vampire to rescue Jake. Which obviously isn't true. So what gives?" His eyes narrowed.

"You think you would stand a chance against Death as a human?" Marceline snapped. "He's not going to give Jake up easily, you know. Jake's is a hero's soul, and I know Death prizes those beyond all others. He keeps them like pets locked in his castle. And he doesn't give them up for anything. Believe me. My dad knows Death very well. Well enough that he gets to come in here whenever he wants and eat souls for nothing. He's told me about how Death works. So we need every advantage we can get. Plus, I meant what I said about not wanting to lose you." Her voice softened steadily as she spoke.

Finn's anger abated after Marcy's speech. He saw her point and knew she was just trying to look after him. "I'm sorry Marceline. I shouldn't have doubted you." He hung his head, ashamed.

Marcy put her hand under Finn's chin and lifted his eyes to meet hers. "It's OK. I admit, I wasn't telling the whole truth. But I did it because I care. You have to understand."

Finn nodded, and some of the old fire crept back into his eyes. "We can do this. I know we can."

"That's the spirit," said Marcy, grinning. "Now, we need to work out how we're going to do this. Our invisibility will fool the common souls, but Death has guards around his castle that can sense souls that don't belong here and we won't trick them. Our only hope is to be able to sneak in past them and catch Death off guard. If he knows we're coming before we get there, we're done for. But if we can get in without his being the wiser, I know some spells that might us enough time to get Jake out of the castle."

"Wait," said Finn, "I thought only Death could restore souls to life."

"There's another way. At the top of the tallest mountain in the Land of Death, there's a fountain. We'll have to get Jake up there and submerge ourselves in it. We'll escape and Jake will be brought back to life. It won't be easy. Even as vampires, we can't hold Death off forever."

"OK… But how are we even going to get in if those guards can sense us?" Finn asked.

Marceline dug in a pocket and produced two baby blue gems, identical to the one Princess Bubblegum wore on her crown. "You know what these are?"

"Anti-mind control gems. I've used one before."

"These are our only hope, and they might not even work. If all goes to plan, they should protect us from the guards." Marceline shrugged apologetically. "It's the best we've got."

"Why did you even suggest we try this if you knew it was going to be next to impossible!?" shouted Finn.

"Keep your voice down," hissed Marcy. "I know it's a long shot, but sometimes that's all you've got."

"But… what if we lose?"

"If things get too bad, we can escape to the Nightosphere. I know that works, because my dad does it all the time. We might not get Jake back, but at least we'll escape with our lives. But if you want Jake, this is the only way."

Finn thought about it. The plan seemed doomed to fail, and he felt crazy for doing it, but in the end his desperation won out and he agreed. For his friend.

*Peppermint Butler sat alone in a darkened, long forgotten chamber deep in the bowels of Candy Castle. He was bathed in orange light emanating from the portal he had just created. "Lord Abadeer," he said into the portal.

A blue head poked up. "Yes?" said Hunson Abadeer, ruler of the Nightosphere, Lord of Chaotic Evil, and Marceline's father. He had a long-standing, if secretive, association with Peppermint Butler. Abadeer sometimes used him to perform services in Ooo when he himself couldn't get away.

"Your daughter and Finn the former-human-vampire have gone to the Land of the Dead in what I assume is an attempt to rescue Jake the Dog. So if you still want your agreement to be valid, you'd best act now."

"Ah, thank you. You've been very helpful." The head disappeared and the portal closed.

*Hunson Abadeer had long wanted to taste the soul of a hero. Until now, Death had refused to let him sample any from his collection, but circumstances had changed. Death had put up with what seemed like an eternity of Jake's constant presence, and quite unlike the other heroes in his possession, he found the dog maddening. How he had ever become one of Ooo's greatest heroes was beyond even Death's ability to comprehend.

Eventually, Death's nearly limitless store of patience was used up, and he had to do something about this problem. So it was that he and Hunson had struck a bargain. Hunson would get to eat Jake, and by doing so would rid Death of his annoyance.

Hunson Abadeer performed the incantation to open a portal to the Death's Domain. He stepped through, savoring the intoxicating aroma of souls, ripe for sucking. But he kept his goal in mind. He felt almost ashamed of what he was about to do, for he had actually liked Jake and the human boy, but such feelings were short lived. This once in a lifetime (even one that lasted an eternity) opportunity was too sweet to pass up over such trivial matters as a tenuous friendship. He laughed, savoring his excitement, as he began his journey towards Death's castle in the distance.


	10. Chapter 10

3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Keep in mind, time passes differently in the Land of the Dead than in Ooo. Thanks again for reading thus far.

Finn and Marceline sailed above the bleak landscape as Death's castle loomed ever closer. Countless souls wandered the barren plain beneath them, occasionally stumbling into the mind erasing river that coursed through the Land of the Dead. Finn heard the shrieks and moans all the more clearly due to his enhanced senses, and the noise filled him with an icy dread. He began to question again whether they should turn back, but the thought of seeing his friend alive and well again spurred him on.

Marceline flew slightly ahead of Finn, intent on their destination, trying to block out the nagging doubts about what they were attempting. _I've got to do this. I've got to stay calm… For Finn_. She glanced back over her shoulder at him and saw the stony gaze in his eyes. She took heart and flew on even faster.

*Hunson Abadeer strolled casually across the plain, whistling and humming to himself, still savoring the moment. _Best not to rush things_, he thought. He thought of what the soul of a hero might taste like. Sweet, he hoped, and pungent. His mouth began to water at the thought, and unbidden, his legs moved faster. Finally, he could stand it no more, and he lifted off and zoomed toward the castle.

*Princess Bubblegum sat in her bedroom, happiness, frustration, and worry dancing around her cluttered brain. She had gotten her friend and hero back only to have him almost immediately embark on a mission almost certainly doomed to failure, and then discovered that her butler was involved with dark magic in some capacity. She had no idea what to do, and so tried to let the happy thoughts taker over. A sigh escaped her lips just as she heard Peppermint Butler pass her door, cackling madly.

The princess' eyes narrowed as she stood to apprehend him.

*Finn heard it before Marceline. She had learned to ignore the tiny noises her enhanced hearing picked up, but Finn found them far too obvious and distracting to do so. And so it was that he heard the faint whistling on the breeze behind them. "Marcy?"

"Yeah?" she said, not turning to look at him.

"Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"It sounds like someone whistling or something…"

Marcy cocked an ear, listening more intently. "Oh, Glob… That sounds like my dad. We've got to move." She reached back and grabbed Finn's arm, hurtling forward, determined to get to the castle before her dad showed up.

*Hunson heard the faint voices ahead, and immediately recognized his daughter's cadence. He wondered what in Ooo she was doing here, and who she had with her. Then he realized that they were father along than he'd expected them to be. His brow furrowed and he sped up. They would not deprive him of his prize!

*Princess Bubblegum had gathered two of her elite Banana Guards and together they had found Peppermint Butler and promptly arrested him. He was now manacled tight to the wall of the dungeon while PB questioned him.

He didn't resist when she asked him what he had done. "I alerted Hunson Abadeer, Lord of Chaotic Evil, to what your precious Finn and the vampire woman were up to. There's nothing you can do to stop it! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Such a rage as she had never experienced before filled the princess. "Smash him!" she yelled without thinking. The Banana Guards, having been conditioned never to question authority, moved forward and struck Peppermint Butler with their spears. He shattered into a hundred pieces and fell to the floor before PB realized her error. Now there was no one she could turn to get her into the Land of the Dead. She screamed and pounded the walls in frustration. She was trapped and helpless…

*Death sat on the stage in front of his castle, waiting. Jake's soul was tethered beside him, tugging on the unbreakable chain. "Let me go, dude. This isn't cool," he said.

"Silence!" barked Death. "I have had enough of you. You are unworthy of remaining in my collection." Nearly 3,000 years of the dog's constant babble and joking around had driven Death very nearly insane.

"Aw, come on! Can't you just let me go or something?"

"NO! That… goes against the rules." It didn't, really, but if Death sent Jake back, he'd just die again and return. Death smiled his bony smile and continued waiting.

*As they flew over the outer wall of Death's Castle, Marceline knew her plan had at least worked up to this point. The guards sat below, unmoving, oblivious to their presence. She was beginning to feel more confident. _This could work after _all, she thought with a grin.

The pleasant thought lasted only until something collided with Finn and then her, sending them spiraling to the ground. She looked up to see her father standing above her, looking down and shaking his head. "Marcy, Marcy, Marcy," he said. "You should know better than to interfere with your old man."

"What are you talking about?" asked Marceline contemptuously.

"I'm here for the same thing you are. I want Jake."

"You know Death won't let you have him. He never gives up his prized hero souls."

"We made a deal, sweetie. Daddy gets to eat Jake, because Mr. Death finds him rather annoying," said Hunson, speaking as if to a child.

"Don't speak to me like that!" said Marceline. She sprung to her feet and kicked Hunson in the face. "You won't be getting Jake as long as I'm here to stop you." Her eyes caught fire and her face became a grimacing mask of fury.

*As Marceline faced off with her father, Finn heard her voice clearly in his head. _Finn, it's Marcy. Don't be alarmed. I don't usually invade people's minds, but this is urgent. You need to go look for Jake while you have time. I can keep my dad distracted for a while. He won't actually try to kill me. So go, now!_

Finn waited until Hunson's back was turned, became invisible again, and flew into the air high enough to see for some distance around. His eyesight allowed him to pick out what would otherwise have been insignificant details, and so he was able to see two tiny figures sitting on the stage in the castle courtyard. The larger he assumed was Death, and the smaller he recognized immediately due to its yellow hue. _Jake!_

Finn had no idea how he would ever get to Jake with Death sitting right there. He would have to be quick. Very quick. And hope that his demon sword would sever the chain binding Jake. He flew silently down until he was eye level with Death, but still some distance away, then made his way to the right, facing the stage on the side closest to Jake. It was now or never.

He hurled himself forward into a fast glide, and within seconds was close enough to attack the chain. He slashed at it and felt his sword shatter. "NO!" he said aloud. Death looked around at the noise and saw Finn's broken sword fall to the ground.

Finn lost his concentration and became visible again as he pulled out of the glide and landed on his feet.

Death stared him down and Finn became unable to move. Death had paralyzed him, and so he would remain until something broke Death's spell by forcing him to look away.

"Well, now, what have we here?" he said softly, moving toward Finn. "Another soul for my collection, I think." He raised a skeletal hand and summoned a ball of energy, ready to strike Finn down and capture his soul for eternity.


	11. Chapter 11

3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I realize it has been over a month since I published. Sorry about that. This is the second to last chapter though. I was going to do it all it one, but I feel like A) there's too much stuff going on to do that and B) I owe my readers an update because it's been over a month. I am taking a few artistic liberties concerning things they never really mention in the show, going by the old adage, "when in doubt, make shit up." Hopefully you'll find it somewhat plausible. Anyway, enjoy.

Unnoticed, Jake the dog escaped from his shackle. He had retained his shape shifting powers even in death, but he had kept quiet about it lest it ever come in handy. Now was his chance to escape. Jake looked around and saw Death staring down a figure he thought he recognized. It was overall larger than he remembered, and a good deal paler, but he knew by the shock of golden hair that it was Finn.

Having had 3000 years in the Land of Death to think about things had changed how he felt about Finn significantly. At the time of his death, Jake had been angry and hurt- had hated Finn's guts. But he had begun to realize that he missed the human boy and was willing to overlook things. And so it was that he decided to recue Finn.

Jake snuck up behind Death and clobbered him with a giant fist. Immediately Finn was released from Death's spell and he collapsed. He stood back up quickly. "Jake!?"

"Yeah, man, it's good to-" Jake was cut short by Death's unearthly shriek.

"Yooooouuuuuuuu! You will not escape that easily!" Death lunged at Jake, but Finn was quicker. He darted in front of the skeletal figure and grabbed Jake by the arm.

"Come on, dude, let's go!" As Finn ran, he yelled back over his shoulder. "Marcy! I've got him, let's go!"

*Marceline heard Finn's yell, ducked under the punch her father had aimed at her, and ran toward the sound of his voice. She sprinted as fast as she could, and scooped both Finn and Jake up, launching them all into the air.

"Hiya, Marceline," said Jake, waving at her.

"Hey, Jake," she said. She dodged around a bolt of energy that either Death or Hunson launched at them. "We've gotta move…" she said.

They flew in a zigzagging pattern around bright red and white blasts, the enormous mountain in the distance seeming too far away to achieve. Marceline tried to think of what to do while still concentrating on dodging projectiles. Her father, she knew, was deathless and therefore could not be killed, and she could only assume the same applied to Death. The only things she could think of that would hinder their progress all would require a powerful dark magic user to achieve, and there were none present in the Land of Death. At least none that could actually use their powers. Then she thought of something that might at least buy them some time.

"Finn!" Marceline yelled over the noise from the air whistling in their ears and the blasts behind them.

"What!?" Finn called back.

"You're gonna have to take over flying. Just with Jake though."

"What!?" he exclaimed again. "Why? You know I suck at this vampire stuff."

"I know, I know. I should've-" Marceline paused to dodge another attack, "-waited until you were more used to it. But I guess it turns out it would have been too late anyway. But, listen! All you need to do is fly Jake to that mountain, ok? You'll be able to hear Death's bolts coming so just move out of the way. If what I'm going to do works, my dad won't be an issue anymore." With that, Marceline released her grip on Finn and Jake.

Finn barely caught the dog in time to right himself in the air and avoid another energy blast. Onward he flew, fast as he could, toward the mountain which still seemed no closer.

*Marceline hurtled through space, claws outstretched, fire glowing in her eyes, like a harbinger comet of death. She zoomed past Death with his notice, as he was still intent on the targets ahead, and caught sight of her father. His energy was depleting and he was lagging behind. He hadn't eaten any souls for days, having been fasting so he could enjoy consuming Jake to the fullest. Though Hunson Abadeer could never actually die, he could lose his powers and become weak if he didn't soul-suck on a regular basis. And Marceline was going to exploit this weakness.

She slammed into her father, knocking them both spinning out of the air. She would fight him until he could fight no longer and then banish him to the Nightosphere. She had stolen Finn's pack when she had released him, and unbeknownst to him she always kept a couple of extra cartons of bug milk in it, in case her father ever started creating trouble.

Hunson and Marceline collided with the ground. Marcy had gotten the upper hand and had her father pinned down. "Daddy! Give it up!" she yelled as he struggled against her.

"NO! You will not deprive me of my prize!" Hunson's leg thrashed out landed a blow on the back of Marcy's calf. She gasped and loosened her grip slightly for just long enough for Hunson to escape. He struggled to his feet, shoulders slightly hunched, breathing heavily.

Marceline leapt to her feet and rushed her father, raining a volley of furious blows upon him. His attempts to parry her attacks faltered more and more as he weakened. When finally he collapsed, Marceline etched a smiling face into the ground with a stream of fire and dumped the contents of a carton of bug milk on it. She chanted the necessary command and a fiery pit opened under Hunson, depositing him somewhere in the Nightosphere.

Marceline turned immediately and flew off to meet Finn and Jake.

*In her laboratory, Princess Bubblegum stood staring at the shattered pieces of what had once been Peppermint Butler. She had to put him back together and use his knowledge to get aid to Finn and Marceline. She was pondering the formula for her rejuvenation serum, trying to think of some element to add which would control or perhaps even negate the candy's evil nature. Time was running out… Then an idea struck her and she set to work.

*Finn flew on toward the mountain, which had finally grown perceptibly closer, with Jake hanging around his neck like a bizarre plump cape. Death was still in hot pursuit, and had increased the output of energy blasts. Every few seconds one came whizzing past, some close enough that Finn could feel the searing heat. He knew if one touched him he would be vaporized. He redoubled his efforts, willing his body to go faster, to reach the mountain first. His eyes locked dead ahead, concentrating on nothing but his goal and onward he sped.

If he was growing tired he didn't notice, so focused was he. Death's blasts behind him were nothing more than blurs which he dodged almost unconsciously when they got too near. It was only when he saw a rock face flying at him that he realized how far they had gone.


End file.
